Unexpected
by Dra. Nina
Summary: História de duas pessoas perdidas, que encontraram um no outro, a força necessária para procurarem o caminho certo juntos. Continuação de Unforgettable. Aioros x June


**Aviso Inicial:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada além de dor de cabeça escrevendo isso, como vocês bem sabem. Mas não custa deixar isso claro mais uma vez XD.

**Obs: **É imprescindível a leitura de "Unforgettable" para compreender partes dessa fanfiction.

**-xXx-**

**Unexpected**

_by Dra. __Nina_

_Beta Reader: Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo I**

_Templo da cidade de Agano, província de Niigata, Primeiro Dia do Ano Novo._

– Está começando a ficar obsceno. – June cutucou Aioros indicando Marin e Aioria com a cabeça.

– Deixe-os. – ele sorriu. – Eles mais do que merecem um final feliz.

– Queria um final feliz para mim também. – ela suspirou.

– Quem sabe o que o destino nos reserva? Faça um pedido, esse é o momento. – ele sorriu.

Ela fechou os olhos e pediu. O sol iluminava seus cabelos loiros, que escapavam do coque. A seu lado, Aioros sentiu-se contagiado por sua fé, e também pediu. Os finais felizes estavam mais próximos do que a maioria parecia crer.

**-xXx-**

_Um ano depois, Véspera de Natal, Tókio._

A palavra perfeita para descrever Tókio naquela tarde fria seria "mágica". As luzes natalinas e a neve que começava a cair deixavam a cidade ainda mais impressionante do que o normal, e ainda mais romântica. Diferentemente de boa parte dos outros países, no Japão, o Natal era um feriado muito semelhante ao Dia dos Namorados. Por isso as ruas estavam todas tomadas por casais, que aproveitavam a tarde da véspera de Natal para fazer compras, passear ou simplesmente para ficarem juntos. O frio fazia com que os casais ficassem ainda mais próximos, fazendo com que parecessem um só corpo, unidos. E todo o cenário era simplesmente inspirador.

Em meio a toda essa beleza, em uma cafeteria semivazia, June permanecia sentada em silêncio, ignorando toda a beleza e magia oferecida pela cidade que a cercava. E principalmente, ignorava o clima romântico que tomava a todos por ali. Ainda que se sentasse próxima a uma janela, de onde teria uma visão encantadora da cidade que lentamente se cobria de branco, June permanecia com os olhos fixos no que sobrara de seu café, que lentamente se esfriava dentro da xícara presa em suas mãos.

Perdida no reflexo das luzes pálidas no líquido, não se alterou quando a porta da cafeteria foi aberta, o que fez com que uma lufada de ar frio agitasse seus cabelos loiros, agora cortados acima dos ombros. Tão pouco se incomodou quando o recém chegado sentou-se em sua mesa.

Perdida em seu próprio mundo, ela apenas observava o café inerte, que lentamente perdia seu calor pra o exterior. June podia ser comparada com aquele café, mas ao contrário dele, ela já havia perdido todo o calor há muito tempo. E permanecia inerte, aguardando alguém descarta-la, assim como em breve faria com o que restara em sua xícara.

Depois de alguns instantes foi obrigada a erguer a cabeça, diante da tosse forçada da pessoa sentada a sua frente. Por alguns segundos, apenas observou o rosto conhecido, os traços de menino que começavam a amadurecer. Ele pouco havia mudado ao longo dos anos, apesar dos mesmos terem passado. Notou também seu desconforto com sua análise. Notou o clima pesado, quase que sufocante, que se instaurara entre eles, mas que ela já não podia sentir.

– Olá! – ele disse, por fim. Parecia que enfim ele havia encontrado a coragem necessária para quebrar o silêncio opressivo entre eles. Sua animação, ainda que forçada, parecia se chocar contra a insensibilidade de June, assim como as ondas se chocam contra a rocha inabalável. – Fico feliz que tenha decidido me encontrar. – ele continuou falando, como se as palavras o pudessem livrar do desconforto. Mas June sabia que para deixar os sentimentos ruins irem embora, era necessário deixar todos os outros irem também. – Cortou seu cabelo? Ficou... – ele hesitou. – diferente. Muito bonito.

Um olhar cético de June pareceu fazê-lo ir direto ao assunto. Já não havia tempo para agrados e elogios, pois já não havia sentimentos a serem feridos pelas palavras duras que eles mascaravam.

– Gostaria de consertar o que houve entre nós, June. – ele disse encabulado, era próprio dele reconhecer as próprias falhas, mas isso não fazia com que elas deixassem de existir. – Você sempre foi uma grande amiga para mim, não quero que a impulsividade de nossa juventude nos prive desta amizade. Gosto muito de você, mas como amiga. Não acho que eu esteja pronto para qualquer relacionamento, June, mas não gostaria que isso acabasse com o que existe entre nós.

June quis rir. Se conseguisse fazê-lo, o faria em alto e bom som. Uma gargalhada daquelas que vinham do fundo. "Impulsividade de nossa juventude" não era bem o termo que ela usaria para descrever algo que havia acontecido a não mais que cinco anos. Rir de um garoto, que achava que tinha virado um homem, tentar consertar os erros do passado com palavras. Rir de sua insegurança ao dizer palavras frívolas, somente para que ela dissesse que tudo estava bem e que ele podia parar de se culpar.

Sabia que devia apenas concordar e deixa-lo ir, mais aliviado, acreditando que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Mas ele não merecia isso. Ele não merecia o alívio que ela não era capaz de sentir, ele não merecia sair dali com a alma livre da culpa, enquanto ela nem sequer tinha certeza de que a própria alma havia sobrevivido a tudo pelo que passara.

Levantou-se ainda em silêncio, jogando algumas notas amassadas em cima da mesa e agarrando sua mochila. E antes de sair deu sua resposta final, aquela que daria fim a todo um amor platônico, a toda a dedicação, e a toda a devoção que tivera por Shun.

– Tanto faz. Não importa.

Porque realmente não importava.

**-xXx-**

Após deixar a cafeteria, June discou o único número que estava em seu celular e que não era referente ao trabalho. Após chamar por alguns instantes, ela ouviu a mensagem da secretária eletrônica.

– Oi, aqui é a Marin! – a voz da amiga denunciava toda a felicidade que sentia. – E o Aioria. Nós provavelmente estamos fazendo compras para o bebê, então deixe seu recado ou tente a sorte em nossos celulares! – a voz de Aioria era ainda mais radiante. – Bye!

– Ma, é a June. Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde do que o programado, ok? Não se preocupe. Beijos!

Após deixar o recado para a amiga, June passou a caminhar pelas ruas. Podia facilmente pegar um táxi até a estação, onde pegaria o trem até a casa de Marin, mas preferiu andar. Preferiu estar ao ar livre, quando enfim as primeiras lágrimas escorreram quentes por seu rosto gelado. Mas daquela vez não havia dor. Ainda que as lágrimas continuassem vindo, sentia-se apenas vazia. Não havia dor, não havia alívio. Não havia nada. Era como se o fatídico encontro com Shun simplesmente não tivesse acontecido.

Esperava que seus sentimentos aflorassem naquele encontro. Esperava gritar com ele, atirar nele seu café, mas apenas sentara-se lá. Como se tudo aquilo estivesse ocorrendo com outra pessoa, como se apenas fosse uma espectadora de sua própria vida. Mas isso era apenas o reflexo de não poder sentir. Não houvera ódio, não houvera dor, não houvera raiva e nem sequer perdão. Não porque ela não quisera, mas porque fora incapaz de sentir. Assim como era incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa.

Ela realmente não sabia precisar quando havia simplesmente parado de sentir. Tinha sido algo gradual, primeiro a alegria e a animação, e depois, lentamente, todos os outros sentimentos. Até que só havia restado a auto piedade e a raiva. E June aprendera da maneira mais difícil que ambas eram péssimas companheiras. Mas por fim, até mesmo as duas haviam desaparecido. Restando o grande vazio da apatia.

June aprendera a viver em seu mundo apático. Não havia expectativas, não havia surpresas, não havia mudanças. Exceto por Marin. Marin era como um aquecedor em um dia frio como aquele, ela parecia tirá-la de sua apatia e lembra-la de coisas como amor e carinho. Mas assim como o calor se dissipa quando a fonte é tirada, todos os sentimentos se esvaiam assim que ela se afastava de Marin. Ela não poderia e nem queria depender o tempo todo da amiga para coisas simples como sentir.

Por isso aprendera a fingir, a mentir que tudo estava uma maravilha, a esconder sua apatia daqueles que realmente importavam, a sorrir ainda que não houvesse nenhum sentimento no sorriso. E aprendera que isso era normal. Que era normal se sentir vazia, que em variados graus, todos se sentiam assim. Aprendera que sequer conseguia se sentir inconformada com essa situação. Apenas apática. Inerte. Incapaz. E isso apenas servia para o único sentimento que não fora perdido, mas que apenas estava adormecido. A dor.

**-xXx-**

Chegar a estação havia demorado mais do que June havia planejado. Seu ritmo de caminhada havia sido retardado pela neve e também por seus pensamentos. Assim, quando finalmente chegou a estação, teve de correr até a área de embarque para não perder o último trem para Agano.

Assim que entrou no trem, as portas se fecharam as suas costas, e o mesmo começou se mover. Recostou-se nelas e apenas suspirou cansada, mas recuperou-se rapidamente e deu uma olhada ao redor. Ao que parecia, muito poucas pessoas viajavam na noite de Natal. O que deixava o vagão em que estava praticamente vazio. Havia algumas famílias, aqui e ali, tentando fazer daquela viagem uma verdadeira noite de Natal. Havia também algumas pessoas sozinhas, em sua maioria executivos vestidos com seus ternos e concentrados em seus tablets, notebooks e celulares. Passou por essas pessoas como uma estranha em ambos os mundos e logo abandonou aquele vagão.

O vagão seguinte tinha apenas um ocupante. Um senhor de meia idade parecia cochilar tranquilamente em um assento bem próximo a porta, envolto em vários cachecóis, gorros e luvas. June caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível, para não incomodar o senhor, até alcançar o fundo do vagão, onde se deixou cair em uma poltrona vazia. Suspirou pesadamente novamente, reacostumando os nervos a situações que exigissem adrenalina, o que havia totalmente desaparecido de sua vida nos últimos anos.

Sacudiu seus cabelos loiros, presos sob um gorro de lã, tentando apagar as memórias que se atreveram a voltar a mente. Colocou sua pesada mochila a seu lado e tirou o gorro, ajeitando os cabelos. Suas mãos, apesar das luvas, pareciam cubos de gelo. Com cuidado, retirou as luvas encharcadas pela neve e assoprou a pele gelada das palmas.

– Tome! – uma voz conhecida ofereceu algo a sua frente. O que a fez se voltar para o lado assustada. Ao que parecia, o senhor adormecido não era um senhor e tão pouco estava adormecido. Debruçado sobre o encosto da cadeira a sua frente estava Aioros, tão envolto em roupas quanto o senhor que julgara ver a uns minutos atrás. – Você precisa mais disso do que eu.

– Obrigada. – Aceitou o embrulho e notou que era um aquecedor de mão. Aioros parecia ter vários deles entre suas mãos morenas. Ele desapareceu por alguns momentos de seu campo de visão, para depois reaparecer com suas coisas, instalando-se na poltrona da frente.

– Eu realmente não me acostumo com tanto frio. – ele riu, indicando a quantidade de roupa. – Não faço ideia de como o Aioria consegue morar aqui. – notando o semblante preocupado de June, que olhava fixamente para o aquecedor, ele perguntou preocupado. – O que foi? Não me diga! Comprei errado novamente! – ele parecia desolado e divertido ao mesmo tempo. – Dá última vez levei saquinhos de lenços em vez de aquecedores. – por fim, Aioros sorriu. – Ainda estou aprendendo como ler Kanji (1).

– Não se preocupe. – ela disse com algo que ameaçava ser um sorriso. – Você acertou dessa vez.

No mesmo instante June prendeu a respiração e com a mão tremula tocou o próprio rosto. Uma tentativa de sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios, apenas por causa de um comentário daquele homem, praticamente desconhecido para ela. Apenas um comentário bem humorado havia feito o que qualquer outra pessoa nunca havia conseguido.

– Ufa! – ele disse olhando pela janela, o que impediu que ela percebesse que ele havia visto sua surpresa ao sorrir. – Não quereríamos lenços em lugar de aquecedores em uma noite fria como esta promete ser.

– Com toda certeza. – ela tentou sorriu também, mas desta vez seu sorriso não atingiu os olhos.

Aioros observou novamente June. Estava diferente da última vez que a vira. Não só os cabelos estavam mais curtos, mas também havia algo nela. Era como se toda a felicidade e animação que ela demonstrara a um ano atrás houvessem sido arrancados brutalmente dela. Por alguns instantes, quando ela quase sorrira, algo havia surgido em seus olhos, mas logo tinha ido embora. Ou havia sido apenas um reflexo do vidro. Aioros nunca saberia.

_**Continua...**_

**-xXx-**

**Notas:**

(1) Kanji: "Os kanji são caracteres da língua japonesa com origem de caracteres chineses, (...) que se utilizam para escrever japonês, junto com os caracteres silabários japoneses katakana e hiragana." (tirado da Wikipédia).

**Consultório da Dra. Nina:** Olá pessoal! Sim, estou de volta. Nem eu mesma acredito nisso. Mas vamos ver o que vai dar. Agradeço minha beta querida por todo o incentivo!

Depois de alguns pedidos de continuação na época em que terminei Unforgettable, eu até comecei a escrever essa história, mas ai eu perdi a inspiração e assim fiquei até agora. Por fim, depois de alguns anos, aqui está!

Espero sinceramente que gostem.

Beijos

Dra. Nina


End file.
